Madness of war
by Aranna Undomiel
Summary: Elrond tells his grandson about the First war with Sauron, but gets carried away by it and relives all the tragedies that happened then.
1. Elrond and Eldarion

**Madness of war **

**_Elrond and Eldarion_**

****

_"Please, Grandfather, please?!_ The young boy climbed up to his grandfather's lap. _"Please tell me about the war with Sauron and the fighting you did on that huge mountain"._

The boy's grandfather sighed, rubbed his temple and closed his eyes for a second. His grandson pulled his robes and a smile came upon his face. The boy looked up to him with pleading puppy-dog eyes, the same stormy-grey as his father's eyes, his foster-son Estel, nowadays better know as King Aragorn of Gondor. Though the grandfather could be recognised as an Elf, because of his still youthy looks and his serene and impassive face even at his high age; the boy looked human and was not much older than ten years.

_"Why do you want to hear about war and fighting every time I see you?" _Elrond, because that is who the Elf was, asked his grandson.

_"I don't know Grandfather " Eldarion_shrugged. _"I just like hearing about it. I want to be a hero just like you was." _

_"A hero"_ Elrond asked slightly confused.

_" Yes, Ada told me about all the things that happened before he became King and he mentioned that you had fought in the first war against Sauron and that war you won so you must be a hero, right, and Ada couldn't tell me more about it because he wasn't born yet then and now I want to hear it from you so that I know what I have to do before I'll be a hero too and how to fight a war and....."_ Elrond chuckled and raised his hand to stop the rambling of his grandson, but the boy wasn't done talking yet. _"...and besides, you promised to tell me a story."_

_"I did?"_ Elrond asked.

_"Yes, you did, when you arrived, remember?"_ Eldarion said, looking at his grandfather worriedly, because he never forgot a promise he had made.

Elrond's mouth twitched a bit when his thoughts went back to his arrival two days ago. He hadn't been in Minas Tirith for quite a while and Arwen and Aragorn were to see him again. But that was nothing compared to the excitement Eldarion had shown when he heard his grandfather had arrived. The young boy remembered the last time very well, with lots of presents and stories. He flung his arms around his beloved kinsman, not bothering to say hello. _"Did you bring presents, Grandfather? And are you going to tell me stories again? Please?!" _Elrond chuckled as Arwen took her son in her arms;_ "Won't you say good day to your grandfather first, ion-nin"_, she said. _"Oh, hello " Eldarion _said hesitantly, quickly followed by: _"Well, are ya??"_

Elrond looked to his grandson in his arms with a loving smile. _"No, I did not forget, how could I?"_

_"Great, well then, will you tell me about the war and Sauron and how brave you were"_

_ "If you wish I shall tell you, but it might not be as heroic and happy as you think." _Elrond said with a sad and remembering smile...


	2. Elrond's story

**_Elrond's story_**

_War was upon __Mount__Doom__. Not to long ago (at least to the Elves, for the humans beside us it were over 30 years), Sauron had gained more and more power. He misguided the Elves of Eregion, under command of Celebrimbor, with his false intentions and tricked them into making the Rings. But what they didn't know was that Sauron had forged a Ring himself, the one Ring. When Celebrimbor finally found out what was happening, he hid the three Elven-Rings, but all the others; nine for the human-kings and seven for the Dwarves, fell under the power of Saurons Ring, with which he could control all people who lived in Middle-Earth. For that is what he wished to be, the ruler of Middle-Earth, to choose who had to live and who had to die..._

_He wanted to get rid of Men and Elves, so that his orcs and evil-men could live freely in all lands, without being challenged by his enemies. The evil-men, such as the Harad, followed him because he offered them a chance to get revenge on the ones they thought had done them wrong. And then there were the orcs, his pets; they obeyed his every order. They were once Elves, long ago, in the times when Melkor still roamed Middle-Earth. He tortured the Elves, took away their pride and their love for nature, sun and stars, and turned them into beasts, heartless creatures that knew no mercy and loved to torture their captives before slaughtering them. _

_They enjoyed creating a massacre, their targets were most of the time Men-villages unaware of the threat hanging above them; they always kept a few persons alive to "play" with._

_But more then Men, they hated Elves, for they were the exact opposite of one another. Elves represented everything the orcs hated..._

_Sauron__ started breeding with the made orcs and created a huge army, that was, though not very smart, very eager to fight and to kill the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth. Together with the humans that came to Sauron's army, he had made himself an army loyal to him and ready to get rid of his enemies. The humans were a dangerous addition, because they were just as crazy as the orcs, but a lot smarter._

_Sauron__ had built himself a fortress in the land of Mordor, where he gathered his army. From there he started his attack on the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth..._

_There was very little Men, Elves and Dwarves could do against it. The Dwarves crept even further back into their houses in the mountains and they sealed them off for the outside world as well as they could._

_But Men and Elves weren't that lucky. Living in the open air or in the woods, they formed the perfect targets for Sauron's servants. Most of them fled, but there were very few that could really escape, they would probably just run into the next band of orcs._

_At first they tried to fight the orcs and to help their human-friends. But almost every fight they fought was lost because they fought against armies that outnumbered them..._

_And when more fights were lost and many immortal lives were spilled, most of the Elves lost hope for victory. They fled to the last places where they would be save: Lothlórien, protected by the powers of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn; Rivendell, were I was in charge; and off course, the Grey Havens. Many of Círdan's ships sailed to the Undying Lands those years, filled with Elves who had lost too much to still have hope... Hope that they once again could live in peace and happiness in Middle-Earth. So they left Middle-Earth and sailed to a happier place. But they didn't just leave Middle-Earth, but they also left the Men alone, who had now become the main targets of Sauron's armies, for most Elves had left or had sought shelter…_


End file.
